IF I STAY QUIET
by JasperWhitlock21
Summary: Hayley Scott never intended to fall in love with Jasper Hale,because she was content with her quiet life. Their worlds collide and Hayley learns to love harder than she ever has before. but with the arrival of Bella Swan, her childhood best friend, things quickly begin to deteriorate. When Edward chooses to leave, both girls are torn apart. They have each other, but will they heal?
1. Prologue

Date: January 3, 2021

I dreamt of him again today. The man who held my heart one day and shattered it the next. I hated these dreams. It was if I would never be rid of him. Like he held every part of me in his hand still even though he had thrown me away. Abandoned me. I wasn't enough for him. I never believed I was but for a minute, just for one small moment in our relationship, he made me feel as if I was. He was beautiful and I was just me.

The girl who knew only how to express herself through violence and music. I wasn't a peaceful person and I guess looking back, neither was he. Maybe that why we fit together so well for that short time. Our worlds collided and all was calm just before the moment when it all came exploding apart. I called it the big bang in our relationship. He called it, the arrival of Bella Swan, my best friend. Neither of us had known how her arrival would change his family, how it would change him.

Edward was pansy and I hated him too. Just when I thought we were all fine and were going to be okay, he tore our lives apart. He ran and he took Jasper with him. Bella's accident was just an excuse, everything he said to her a lie, but that didn't stop her. It didn't stop us. We ran and when we couldn't run any farther, we hid. I attended Julliard and Bella went to NYU. We never thought that we would end up here again. Face to face with the people, the family that had torn us apart.

But then again, that's what happens when you become somebody. My name is Hayley Scott and this is my story.


	2. Meeting Jasper Hale

September 4, 2014

I walked into Forks High School for the first day of my sophomore year. I forced a smile as my "friends" greeted me. I was the talk of the town this summer. My parents had split, the divorce was messy and I was to blame. I had walked in on my mom sleeping with the neighbor and I couldn't just let her hurt my dad that way. So I did what any good daughter would do. I took s picture as evidence and then went to the hospital to tell my dad. My mom had been pissed but my dad was my best friend and I wasn't going to lie to him.

"Hayley, wait up."I heard someone say. I turned to see my ex walking towards me and I frowned. "Hey Mike. Whats up?" I asked as I opened my locker. "You haven't returned any of my calls." He said. "that's kind of the point of me breaking up with you Mike." I said. He frowned. "Why are you such a bitch?" he asked. His words stung but I ignored him. "You know what happened this summer Mike. Hell you were there for most of it. What do you expect?" I said. "I expect my girlfriend to talk to me. Not to blow me off and then attempt to break up with me over the phone." He said.

I sighed and tried to keep from rolling my eyes as I grabbed my advanced chemistry book from my locker. "Fine. Mike we are done. Its over between us so stop calling me." I said with as much force as I could manage. My irritation won out as I slammed my locker and turner to walk away. I went all of five steps before he shoved me hard, causing me to bump into someone who sent me flying backwards onto my ass. "Mike you asshole!" I shouted after him. "My apologies Darlin', I didn't mean to knock you over." A voice said.

I looked up into the eyes of Jasper Hale and the snarky comment I was about to make stopped dead on my lips. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked after I had stared for quite some time. "I'm fine. No blood no foul." I said. He had picked up my book and was holding out his hand to help me up. I took it and stood before brushing off my pants. "You have Advanced Chemistry? With Angier?" he asked and I nodded. "I'm headed that way now. Mind if I walk you?" he asked. "Why?" I asked and then blushed. "Why what?" he asked. "Why would you want to walk with me?" I asked. "Why wouldn't i?" he asked back.

 _It was there. In that moment I felt as if I was something special and my world wasn't falling apart. As if Jasper Hale had shown up because he knew how much I was hurting and he understood._

He held onto my Chem book and started walking. I had to jog a little to catch up but I fell into step beside him. "I'm Jasper Hale." He said. "I know. I-I mean the whole school knows. I-god im such an idiot. I mean I'm Hayley. Hayley Scott." I said. "I know." He smiled. I blushed as embarrassment swan through me and I looked down. "By the way, no you aren't." he said. "I'm not what?" I asked. "An idiot. You cant be if youre in this class." He said. He handed me back my book before disappearing through the door way into the classroom. I smiled softly before letting it drop and making my way into class.

After the usual first day of school speech, Mr. Angier decided that this year we would have assigned seats and lab partners. I groaned and prayed he didn't seat me with Jessica Stanley or Lauren Mallory. I sat quietly until he told me to stand and wait in the back of the room. I grabbed my things and did as he asked. I was surprised when he split Jasper away from his twin sister Rosalie and told me to take a seat next to him. "Hale, I expect you to help her through this." He said as if that was an explanation. "Im not stupid." I muttered under my breath as I took my seat.

"Don't worry. Ill help as much as I can." Jasper whispered to me. I glared at him and for a second he looked like I was going to kill him. "I'm not stupid. I got into this class by working hard and I'm sure I can keep up." I said. There was a slight edge to my voice and he frowned before looking at me and smiling. "I never said you were. I was just hoping to have a good excuse to talk to you." He said. "Why?" I asked and he laughed. "You asked that a lot." He said. "Seriously though, why would you want to talk to me?" I asked. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked. "I know you heard. The whole town knows. How I was selfish enough to ruin my parents marriage. How messy it got." I said.

"Is that who you really are?" he asked. "What?" I breathed. I was confused and he seemed to enjoy that. He laughed a little before looking me in the eye. "Is that who you are? The girl that destroyed her parents marriage? A selfish girl?" he asked. "No." I said. "Why did you do it then?" he asked. I frowned and looked down at the table as I chewed my bottom lip. "I did it because I love my dad. He's is my best friend. I tell him everything. If had hadn't said anything then I would have been lying to him and he would have known." I said. He nodded as the first weeks packet of homework hit our desk. He seemed to really be thinking over my answer so I explained further. "I did it because he doesn't deserve to be hurt that way. Especially by a woman who claimed to love him. If you really love someone then you will do anything to protect them and you will never be the reason for their pain." I said softly.

He looked up at me with surprise written all over his face. "I understand." Was all he said but for some reason I felt like he was saying more. I nodded and the rest of the class period passed in silence.


	3. Connecting With Rosalie

The bell rang, startling me from my inner thoughts and causing me to spill the contents of my backpack as I knocked it off the table. I groaned and bent to pick up everything when a perfectly manicured set of hands had my bag and was shoving everything into it for me. "Thanks." I said and I picked up some stray items that had rolled away. "No problem. I do it all the time." Said a musical voice and I looked up. "I'm Rosalie Hale. Jasper's younger sister." She said. "Hayley Scott and I know who you are. Im just wondering why you are helping me." I said. "I told you that you ask that a lot." Jasper laughed. I had already picked up on the southern drawl to his words but Rosalie had none. In fact she sounded like she came from somewhere in the north.

"Yeah well its not like everybody loves me. I'm a bitch and you are the family of freaks. None of you talk to anybody." I said. I realized my words had come out more harshly than I had wanted them too and frowned. "I'm sorry. I have to go." I said as I moved past Rosalie and out the door. The hall was mostly empty and I decided that I should probably run if I didn't want to be late for my next class when someone had my hand and was pulling me up the stairs. "I know a shortcut." Rosalie said as if in explanation. She was pulling hard and I was stumbling trying to keep up with her. "How do you know what classes I have?" I asked. "I saw your schedule when you dropped your things." She said. We entered our statistics class just as the bell rang. "Ah, Ms. Scott and Ms. Hale. How nice of you to join us. Please take your seats." said snidely. The only seats open were in the front of the room so Rosalie and I sat next to each other and pulled out a notebook and pen.

Mrs. Cobb said very little about her expectations in the class. She handed all of us the course syllabus and a packet of homework for the first week. "What it with these packets?" I groaned. "Do you need help?" Rosalie asked. At first I was a little insulted but then I realized that it was her way of trying to be my friend. "Help is an understatement. I have this one and Chem due on Monday. There is no way I can manage getting both of these done. Plus I guarantee that Mr. Banner is going to hand us a thicker on in History." I said. "You can always come to my place and we can work on it together. Jasper and I wouldn't mind helping you." She said. "Would you to care to fill us in on your conversation?" Mrs. Cobb asked.

"We were just discussing a study plan for the homework. We wanted to make sure we got it all right and will be able to strive in your class." Rosalie said. It wasn't a lie mostly but I could see that something strange happened to after she looked directly at Rosalie. She simply waved her hand in a dismissal to us talking and went back to teaching the first lesson. I looked back a Rosalie and for a second I felt like I would believe anything that came out of her mouth but then she blinked and everything seemed to go back to normal. "So are you going to come over today to start on the homework?" she asked as if nothing had happened. "Uh yeah. I just have to drop something off at the hospital for my dad but I will come after. Just give me your address." I said. She took my phone off my desk and played with it for a few minutes before handing it back.

"Now you have all of my family's numbers and our address. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call. Jasper and I will do anything for you." She said. "Thanks Rosalie. I could really use a friend right now." I said. "Its Rose. Everyone calls me Rose." She said. "Rose it is then." I smiled. She grinned in returned and we both returned to learning statistics. The class passed in relative silence, only being interrupted by the occasional student question. When the bell rang, Rose told me goodbye after stating I had to sit with her at lunch. I nodded and walked in the opposite direction to Music class. I was hoping to get to class without incident but Mike saw me and I frowned when I saw his evil smirk. He shoved me hard with his body and I fell into the wall of lockers beside me. My face hit one of the locks and pain erupted through it as angry tears welled in eyes.

"Stop being such a fucking dick Michael Newton." I spit. He laughed and shrugged. Anger rushed through me and before I could stop myself I had drawn my fist back and punched him hard in the face. "Just because you have a small dick and I wouldn't fuck you doesn't give you the right to act like a little bitch. I said we were done so leave me alone. Mess with me again and you're going to wish you hadn't." I sneered. I walked away as Tyler tried to help Mike up off the floor. I reached music just as the bell rang and was glad that this was my double period. I had Mr. Garcia for music and art, on right after the other, so I didn't have to go far. I took my seat and looked out the window as I thought back on my summer.


	4. The First Laugh

I was startled out of my musings when Mr. Garcia called my name. I looked up at him and he smiled sadly at me. "We need to talk after class." He said. I nodded and tried to pay more attention to him. He explained that there would be two major shows for the class this year. One in the winter before Christmas and one in the spring. Whoever had the highest mark after the Christmas would have 3 spots for performance in the spring show. I frowned as he eyes me as he said this. We spent most of the class working on our scales and learning pitch. When the bell rang I hung back after everyone had filed from the room. "You wanted to see me?" I said sotly as crossed his arms.

"Hayley I cant help but notice that you are a bit distracted and its only the first day. I expect more out of you." He said. "I know. Its just been rough lately." I said. "No one is denying that you and your dad are going through a rough time but I know you Hayley. You are more than capable. I want you to have those spots in the spring show. You are amazingly talented and I wouldn't be surprised if you made it to fame and fortune but you have to put in the effort. Nobody is just going to hand it to you." He said. "I understand. It wont happen again." I said. He nodded and Jasper walked in.

Jasper looked angry about something as he looked between us. I noticed that Mr. Garcia had been standing too close and stepped back. "I wont let you down sir. I will put in all my effort to getting the higest mark." I said. He smiled and told me to take a seat. I sat near the back and watched as Jasper hesitated before taking the seat next to me. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean it the way it sounded." I said. "No blood no foul." He said, repeating my earlier words. I smiled and nodded as more people came into the class.

Mr. Garcia wasn't big on first day speeches so he had us all go around and introduce ourselves and explain why we chose art as an elective. A lot of people chose it because they thought it was going to be easy. "I'm Hayley Scott and I chose art because I love to express myself through it. My art tells a story about how I feel or how I see the world. Something I cant do easily with words." I said and took my seat. "My name is Jasper hale and I chose art because I love to capture life's most beautiful moments as I see them. Memory fades but art does not." He drawled.

A Couple people went after him and then we were free to talk amongst ourselves. Jasper had already picked up his sketchbook and was drawing when I looked at him. I chose to just follow his lead and took out my won sketchbook but he spoke before I could make a mark on the page with my pencil. "So what happened to your face?" he asked. "What?" I asked. "Your cheek is very obviously bruised. It wasn't like that this morning. Did someone hit you?" he drawled and up until that moment I had forgotten about Mike. "Oh, my ex Mike shoved me into the lockers. I guess I hit myself harder than I thought." I said. "He what? Why?" he hissed. I looked up startled at his very apparent anger.

"He shoved me into the lockers and I hit my face on one of the locks." I said. "Ah' heard ya tha first time. Ah' asked why. Why did he shove ya?" he asked. I could hear his drawl more now that he was angry. "He was angry that I broke up with him." I said. "So he shoved ya? Tha coward. How dare he put his paws onna woman. Ah' outta teach him a lesson." He drawled. I laughed and he looked over at me confused. "Well while I appreciate you trying to defend me, I already handled it. Im sure he wont bother me again." I said. "Handled it?" he questioned and I laughed again. "I punched him in the face. Hard. He wont mess with me again if he knows whats good for him." I looked shocked at my admittance and laughed out loud. The whole class went quiet and started staring at us.

It took me a moment to realize why they were staring. Jasper Hale rarely talked. No one outside his family had ever heard him speack. I was the first and not only was he talking but he was laughing. I smiled as I felt the heart warming feeling that comes with guinuene laughter and laughed with him.

 _That was the moment where I realized Jasper had this way of making the world disappear. He could make me feel okay even if for a moment. With him, the world wasn't so heavy and I could breath again. It was in this moment that I realized I never wanted that feeling to end and I prayed that I could keep Jasper as a friend for a very long time._


	5. Diary Entry Number 1

_September 4, 2014_

(During free period before lunch)

 _I made Jasper Hale laugh today. I know to you it doesn't seem like a big deal but for me it is. Everything that happened today with him was a big deal. He never talks and when he doesn it rarely, even with his family._

 _For some reason he chose to talk to me and for some reason that makes me feel some way. I cant really describe it but after everything this summer, my world has felt heavy. Almost like its crushing me and I can barely breathe. I have been looking for a way to get rid of that feeling for a while and haven't been able to find one._

 _Jasper Hale. He is the answer to that problem. When he is around I can breath. Its as if my problems and even the world doesn't exist. It is just him and me. Us. Connecting on a primitive level._

 _Sometimes its as if he can feel what I am feeling because he seems to always know just what to say. It is as if he strives to make me feel better. He doesn't know that his presence alone is my salvation._

 _But then there is Rosalie, his twin. Another Cullen would blew everyone's minds today when she decided to speak to me. She is an amazing person. She seems to openly care for me even though we have known each other for a few short hours. Well I knew them since their arrival last year. They didn't know me._

 _But I can tell that something is going on with Rosalie. I can see she is hiding something. She is able to brush it off as if it is nothing but I see it happening. I still have to question why it is that she wants to talk to me._

 _Me. Hayley Scott. The home wrecking nobody. Why am I important to them?_


	6. Falling Apart

The bell rang signaling the end of my free period and the start of lunch. I walked to my locker and switched out my books so I wouldn't have to after lunch. My book was pulled from my hands and an arm was wrapped around my shoulder. I looked up to see the biggest Cullen smiling down at me. "Hey. I'm Emmett." He said. "Hi. I'm Hayley." I said. "Emmett get off of her. She doesn't need you all over her." Rosalie said as she appeared at my side. "Hey Rose." I greeted. She smiled at me and took my hand. Emmett chuckled at her but did not move his arm as we walked into the cafeteria.

The room froze and everybody turned to look at us. I blushed at the attention but Rosalie chuckled. "Come on. Jasper already grabbed enough food for the both of you." She said. She led me to their table and I sat in between Jasper and her. She was right, jasper had enough to feed the both of us on his tray. "Hello Darlin'." He drawled and I blushed. "Hi Jasper." I said softly. He smiled but looked a little embarrassed himself. I noticed that there was no flush to his cheeks though and wondered why he couldn't blush id he was embarrassed.

I picked up an apple from his tray and bit into it. It was sweet so I offered him a bite but he shook his head. That was when the last two Cullens entered. They had just started here as freshman. Having been in the 8th grade last year, they looked more like they belonged in college. All the Cullens did. "Oh crap." Rosalie hissed. I looked at her as she quickly switched positions with me. "Rose, whats-" she put a hand over my mouth and shook her head. "Please don't. I will explain later." She whispered. I frowned at her and pulled her hand from my mouth. "Hi Everybody." Alice Cullen chimed as she bounced to the table. She sat on the other side of jasper and kissed his cheek. "Hi Jazzy. I missed you." She said. He smiled but I could see if was forced.

Bile rose in my throat and I tried to swallow it back. "Who is this?" she asked. Her attention was on me and I was sure by now I was an ugly shade of green. "This is Hayley Scott. She has class with Jasper and I." Rose said. "Why is she here?" Edward Cullen asked. I tried to glare at him but couldn't quite manage it with the way my stomach was rolling. "She's my friend." Rose said. Alice went back to Jasper and I could feel the tension in the air. "Jazzy are we still going out tonight? I want to shop for this weekend. Its not often I get a whole weekend alone with you." She said. "Alice." Rose hissed in disgust but it was too late. Vomit collected in my throat as hot wet tears started sliding down my face.

I had no idea why I was so upset about what she had said but I couldn't stop it. I stood up abruptly, sending my chair tumbling backwards. All heads turned to look at me and I frowned as tears fell more heavily. "I think I'm going to be sick." I groaned. I grabbed my bag before bolting out of the café and into the nearest girl bathroom. I had barely locked the door on the stall before my apple and all of my breakfast came rushing back up. I vomited for a while, even after my stomach was empty and it was nothing more than acid coming up. I stayed in the bathroom on the floor until the bell rang to end lunch. I cleaned myself up and then groaned when I realized I had forgotten my history book. I started back towards the lunch room only to bump into Jasper and Alice.

"Oh hey. I was hoping to see you. You left this in the cafeteria." He said. I pulled my book from his hands and turned. "You're welcome!" Alice shouted after me as I stormed away. I walked into History and took a seat near the back of the class. Jasper walked in just before the bell rang and since the only seat that was open was next to me, he took it. "Are you okay?" he asked as he sat. "I'm fine." I said quickly. "You're upset about something." He said. "If you know that then why did you ask?" I almost spit. "What happened? Why are you upset?" he asked. "Nothing. Just forget it." I said.

He frowned and grabbed my hand. "Hayley whats wrong?" he asked again. He truly did care but I was angry. I snatched my hand away and glared at him. "Don't touch me." I hissed. He looked taken aback before anger settled on his features. "What is your problem? I haven't done anything to you." He growled. He was right. He hadn't done anything wrong. I was just jealous and I had no reason to be. Jasper never said he liked me that way but he also never told me about Alice. But why would he when we had just met. I guess I needed a friend more than I realized and I was taking it out on him because it wasn't just him. He came as a packaged deal.

Defeat and pain settle in my chest and caused tears to well in my eyes. This was the feeling I had been trying to avoid. The felling my mother had left me with. I turned away from him but I knew he saw my tears. "Hayley, whats wrong Darlin? Please tell me whats happening." He begged. "Just forget it. It was childish and stupid." I said. "Hayley, please? I need to know that youre okay." He begged. "I'm fine Jasper. Honestly." I said. I forced a smile as I wiped at my wet eyes. He looked at me as if he didn't believe me but just went back to paying attention to class. It was quiet for a while as I wallowed in my returned misery and Jasper tried not to say anything to upset me. History was my last class of the day and also a double period.

Jasper didn't speak to me again until a few minutes before the final bell. "Rose said that you were going to come over today." He said. "Umm yeah. I was hoping to get some help with these packets but I guess you wont be there." I said. I held up my first two packets and added the thicker history one to it. "I'm going to be there. In fact, maybe I can just ride over with you. That way you can tell me whats really going on." He said. "Sure. I don't promise to give you any answers but I don't mind giving you a ride." I said. He nodded as Mr. Banner dismissed us a few minutes early. I gathered my things and walked back to my locker to grab my books. "Oh we have extra copies at home. Don't worry about that." He said. I nodded and shut my locker.

We were walking out the the building when Mike approached us. "So is this why you broke up with me? To date this freak?" he spit. "Whats it to you?" Jasper spit back. "I wasn't talking to you." Mike spit. We were drawing attention so I put my hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Jasper, baby, please don't. He isn't worth it." I purred in his ear. He relaxed a little bit and turned towards me. I saw in his eyes that he wasn't going to let this go and sighed. "Were you the one to put that mark on my girl's face?" Jasper asked as he turned to face Mike again. "And if I was?" Mike sneered. Jasper took a step forward and I grabbed his arm. "Touch her again and I will break your face." Jasper growled. Even I was afraid for a moment and the threat wasn't directed at me.

Mike glared at me as I tried to pull Jasper away. "Tell me Hayley, were you fucking him at the same time as me? Are you that big of a whore? Like mother like daughter I guess." Mike said. My vision went red and I lunged before anyone could stop me. I remember very little after that. I just remember coming back to my senses in my dad's office at the hospital. Jasper was there and so was Charlie Swan and another man I didn't know but he shared the same colored eyes as jasper so I assumed he was Carlisle Cullen. "Hayley, what did you do?" my dad sighed. "I beat the fuck out of him." I spit. "Is that a confession?" Charlie asked and I scoffed.

"The entire school saw me Charlie. I know you could arrest me. Im not stupid." I said. "Hayley, you did so much damage. Mike's arm is broken, his ribs fractured, he had to have his jaw wired shut." My dad said. "Am I supposed to care? He shoved me into a locker and bruised my face because I broke up with him. And then if that wasn't enough, he accused me of being a whore like my mother in front of the entire school." I spit. "Hayley Annalise Scott." My father scolded. Hot angry tears welled in my eyes and I glared at him. "Do not full name me right now. I am angry and I have every right to be. None of you walked in on your own mother fucking the neighbor. None of you had to be the one to tear your dad's life apart. None of you know how I feel or what ive been going through since that day!" I nearly screamed. "So you Jayson Tyler Scott will not full name me. Mike deserved what he got. I told him to leave me alone and he chose not too. Jasper tried to get him to back off and he would so I beat him until I couldn't anymore. Anyone who dares accuse me of being like that whore will get the same. Shes a bitch and I hope she dies. You leave me alone and you let me deal with this." I said.

"Haley I'm sorry." My dad said. "Yeah me too daddy." I whispered before grabbing Jasper's hand and pulling him from the building with me.


End file.
